


Ground Control

by Likiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Dean Winchester, Episode Related, Episode: s07e03 The Girl Next Door, Fear, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied Relationships, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likiel/pseuds/Likiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand was throbbing with an holy self-inflicted pain and Lucifer wasn't here anymore.<br/>Sam looked up just in time to see Dean's face. And wished he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Control

 

 _“Sam… Sammy, Sammy… “_

Sam held his breath, closed his eyes for only a fraction of seconds before he re-opened them and stared hard in front of him.

 _“Sorry, I’m still here”_ smiled Lucifer.

Goddammit.

He could see his brother on the old and dirty coach, spreading his broken and cast leg with a annoyed huff and paying attention to some lame telenovelas. He could smell Dean’s aftershave and the gun oil he dropped earlier on his jeans. He could see the glistering unleashed tears of those big green eyes, as his big brother take cue on the murder of his favorite character.

Yeah, he could see all of this, see it, smell it, and feel it.

Just like he could see, smell and feel Lucifer.

He knew he had a way to get rid of him, of all of it. But the edges of his scattered soul were telling him not going down that road.

He was enough fucked up.

 _“Yes you are. But, there is no need to dwell on it, Sam. I’m fuck up too, you are a freak and so am I. At least, according to the big brothers, right?”_   Chuckled the devil, standing calm and measuring, like a teacher asserting his damn student.

 _“Shut the fuck up”_

 _“Oh Sam, why do you keep pushing away my attempts to make the day less boring? What’s so interesting about those leviathans stuff anyway? Do you remember how we used to have fun in the cage? Do you remember when I promised you that I will stop the torture at morning? Do you remember the morning never came?”_

Sam’s breath was becoming fast and loud.

 _“Shut up, shut up, shut up”_

“Don’t you forget it, Sammy, don’t you dare keep your hopes up. This morning still hasn’t come. You’re still in the night, where you belong… with me and all those creatures you used to kill… or fuck”

Lucifer let out a dark chuckle.

 _“And don’t we know it”_ he said.

 _“SHUT THE FUCK UP”_ roared Sam in his head, managing to keep his breakdown from an unaware Dean still engrossed by his show.

 _“Did I hit a nerve, bitch?”_

 _“You are nothing but a disgusted memory. Nothing. You can’t hurt me anymore, you can’t reach me, you asshole!  You’re downstairs, chain up like a dog. You’re a prisoner. You. Are. Gone.”_

 _“You’re wrong, Sam.”_

Sam bit his lips furiously, on foot colliding slightly with the bump on the ragged carpet.

 _“I’m everything Sam, everything below and over you. I’m the one who made you act, talk and pout all this time. Your ass is on my chair, you’re breathing my air, and you’re seeing my world. The one I created for you to suffer. For you to understand.”_

 _“Understand what?”_

Lucifer’s smile widening, his flashing eyes were screaming victory.

 _“That you’re already dead.”_

Sam’s breathe hitch and stop.

 _“No, no, no, no, no….”_

 _“Yes. I win Sam. So… I win.”_

 _“No.”_

To his left side, Sam could see a corpse, his, he realized, burning, torned red and black flesh rotting in front of him. He could… oh god… he could smell it too.

Standing before him, Lucifer was wearing a fake sad and soothing expression.”

To his right side, on the coach, was Dean. And he wasn’t watching the TV show anymore.

He was staring right at Sam. Hard. Unblinking.  With something akin to… ferocity.

Like he could force Sam’s hallucinations, Sam’s demons, to back the hell off.

-          Dean…

-          Sammy.

Nothing more. They continue to stare at each other, and Sam could feel his left hand start to tickle. Then slowly hitch. And then burn.

 **  
_“Ground control”_   
**

It wasn’t the devil voice anymore, it was Dean’s, reasoning in his head, in his soul, setting himself all over the place, like a king on his thrown, like everything between Sam ‘s brain and liver belongs to him.

 **  
_“The pain is different, I’m different. Change it before it’s too late, control it. Anchor yourself.”_   
**

**_“Dean”_** Sam murmured in his head, barely aware he was having a dialogue to his imaginary brother, in his own freaking head, while his _real_ brother was watching him with piercing eyes.

 **  
_“Anchor yourself. On me.”_   
**

The fight all but left Sam’s body and without a second thought, he took his left hand with his right’s and start squeezing hard and painfully on his puffy and raw scar.

 _Yes._

Lucifer faltered and disappeared. The burning body and his disgusting smell got out as well. Pain, welcomed and holy, was spreading through his hand.

He looked up at time to see Dean’s expression.

He wished he didn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: "Ground Control"  
> Paring: Gen, or Sam/Dean, if you want.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Words: 786 for now.  
> Warning: none. again, for now.
> 
> This fic isn't mean to be a one-shot, just tell me if it worth a continuation?


End file.
